So Right
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: Sequel to 'Collection' told from Shoichi's POV. The choices you made in life defines you, and for Irie Shoichi's case, it was full of mistakes. He hated his job and his life. But then a certain achromatic-haired man came and everything changed.


**Disclaimer:** No, as much as I would love to own KHR, sadly it's not mine. T.T It would have been BL-ised if I were to own it!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> This is a sequel to 'Collection' told from Shoichi's POV. The choices you made in life defines you, and for Irie Shoichi's case, it was full of mistakes. He hated his job, his life...until a certain achromatic-haired man came into his life.

**So Right**

Clad in his uniform, policeman – Irie Shoichi strolled across one of the many sidewalks in the not-so-busy town of Namimori. A bento in one hand, the redhead smiled at the passersby as he continued his journey home.

It was 9pm when he reached his apartment lot. The glasses-clad man fumbled with the switch. Oops, the lights were not on. Then it struck him that he had forgotten to pay the electric bill – it was not uncommon for him.

There is only so much mistakes you can make with your life; and for Shoichi's case, he must have made a hell lot of them to render him in this miserable state. He hated his job, his life, everything.

The redhead sometimes wondered to himself 'what if I had done this instead of that? My life would have been better, wouldn't it?' But now, it was simply pointless to think about any of these. Hey! But what if another "him" existed in another world; one who made the right choice. It was always fun to dream of these possibilities. He wondered if his imaginations were too…wild. But judging from scientific theory – in which the universe is infinite, possibilities like this exist.

Shoichi had always loved science, which was also why he felt like killing himself for not pursuing his scientific studies and instead opted to go into economics. It was a mistake from the start. But mistakes breed more mistakes and as years passed by, you wouldn't know what is what anymore. You'd simply be existing instead of living; a fact that most young people were afraid of, and that was why everyone fought to be 'different', to be 'something', to 'live their life' instead of being a simple existence to the world.

Lighting up the candle, the redhead ate his dinner in silence. It was a cold winter night, Shoichi pondered if he were going to die if he went to sleep without the heater. How he wished his life would just end like this; but it did not. He awoke to greet Wednesday morning, shivering from the cold and with a runny nose.

He went to work after taking a bath at the bath house in the neighborhood. He made a mental note that he should pay his bills during his break. But it seemed impossible today, he was fully occupied with some case where Yakuza from around the neighborhood were killed and left for dead in the Namimori River.

Then before his lunch break, all the policemen were called out for an emergency back at the Namimori mall. A war seemed to have broken out between two Italian mafia families who had recently visited Japan.

The redhead felt his stomach aching when he thought about the whole ordeal. Of all places, why Namimori? Thought Shoichi as he munch on his chocolate bar – his lunch as he set off with the rest of his colleagues to the scene.

It was to be expected to be chaotic, common sense had told the redheaded policeman that; but what he did not expect was for it to be _this_ chaotic. It seemed more like a massacre with bodies lying around and blood all over the once peaceful mall.

For once, Shoichi was grateful that his parents chose to migrate to Canada following his elder sister's wedding to a fellow Canadian; leaving Shoichi all alone in this country. Sure he had cousins in other parts of Japan, but they rarely keep in touch.

The redhead was sure if his mother was still in Namimori at the moment, she would surely be caught up in this dire situation. And just imagining it made the redhead shiver in fear. He loved his family and would give anything to see them safe.

Bullets were flying everywhere. Display windows shattered and screams could be heard. Shoichi's superior was seen shouting commands. The redhead felt his palms sweating as he fumbled the gun at his side. It was the first time he had been in a scene like this ever since he joined the force.

The situation went even more out of hand when stray bullets hit one of his colleagues. And it soon accelerated into a shoot-down between the police and the two mafia families. Despite the stomach ache, the redhead put up a brave front as the policemen charged into the scene.

In the midst of the disorder, the redhead did not know what had occurred to cause him to feel really dizzy. He must have been hit on the head, but he did not know how or when. It hurt a lot and soon his visions began to blur. Hey? Where are his teammates? He wondered before slipping into unconsciousness. They will be there to help him, right?

The next thing the redhead knew was waking up in a hotel room with a strange achromatic-haired man looming over him, sprouting lines he could not comprehend. He recognized the man as one of the mafia bosses who started the mafia war back in the Namimori mall.

His mind went into a panic mode and his stomach acted up. "…the Gesso family boss!" He exclaimed, totally confused. The live-broadcast on the television made the redhead's mind even more muddled up.

A sudden kiss on his lips made the redhead perplexed and something screamed at the back of his mind that the feeling was just so…right. It scared him; the familiarity of it all made Irie Shoichi so so afraid, but yet wanting more. He wanted this stranger whom he had just set eyes on. It totally frightened him.

"We have all the time in the world." Exclaimed his captor with a smirk as the redhead felt his face been caressed. All questions left his mind and he nodded. It had felt so right here, right next to this handsome stranger, who peppered his body with soft kisses; who whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

This was the first time Irie Shoichi had felt that his life was not a mistake; that this was the only right thing that happened in his life. His mind had completely surrendered to this man who came into his life out of nowhere, abducted him and claimed him as his.

Shoichi did not complain even when he was made to do all those embarrassing things; things which used to make the redhead's face blushed as red as his hair whenever he read those porn magazines his friends sneakily showed him back in high school.

"Byakuran-san…" The redhead gasped as he clawed the back of his captor, eyes glazed with lust as he was made to climax. He heard chuckles coming from the archromatic-haired mafia boss when he was reduced to nothing but a wanton whore, readily spreading his legs for him.

Yet, it seemed to be the only correct choice he had made his entire life. Despite not being the choice he made; he still readily accepted it. "I love you," Shoichi whispered before dozing off next to his captor, a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Um…I can explain. The story just wrote itself! XD Not my fault! *hides in a corner* Please R&R btw…


End file.
